


Cry Me a River

by SummySwan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Iwachan, Feels, M/M, and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummySwan/pseuds/SummySwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he still just kept on grinning, even though he had no interest in any of them whatsoever.  He had never realized when he first started to do it, the fake smiles.  Well, no one liked a downer, or someone that had horrible anxiety, so he always covered it up.</p><p>But you couldn't stop the emotions from slipping out, constantly, and it was difficult to hold the tears in, to stop his body from shaking.  But no one ever caught on, he was able to hide it from even his best friend.  Sometimes, his mask was too perfect, and no one could see through the concrete wall he had put in front of his true emotions.</p><p>———</p><p>IwaOi feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Me a River

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I wanted to scrap this but idk why not

There it was, that horribly fake smile plastered onto his lips. His eyes were shining but they were truly empty, as he flirted with the girls in front of him, all of them with obnoxiously big breasts, because they were all in College, and most of them wanted a good fuck.

But he still just kept on grinning, even though he had no interest in any of them whatsoever. He had never realized when he first started to do it, the fake smiles. Well, no one liked a downer, or someone that had horrible anxiety, so he always covered it up.

But you couldn't stop the emotions from slipping out, constantly, and it was difficult to hold the tears in, to stop his body from shaking. But no one ever caught on, he was able to hide it from even his best friend. Sometimes, his mask was too perfect, and no one could see through the concrete wall he had put in front of his true emotions.

Waving them off, since it was almost dinner time, he trotted off to his dorm, his body shaking somewhat. He had been able to hide it from the girls, but he needed to get home to calm himself down, and he couldn't cry, he wouldn't allow himself to.

He was lightly jogging though the halls, ignoring the slight stab of pain in his knee, just needing to get into the safety of his dorm, and Hajime wouldn't be home for hours, he could be alone, like usual.

Finally reaching the door, his shaky hands holding the key like it was a gold metal, he opened the door, quickly walking in, his smile quickly dropping in a matter of seconds. The door clinked shut behind him, and the tears were already streaming down his face.

Yanking off his shoes was easy, and he had already thrown off his pants and shirt, flopping onto the couch. He reached towards his fluffy blanket, the one with tons of Aliens on it, and curled up, wincing at the pain it brought to his knee.

But, ignoring it, he curled up more, trying to stop his trembling, and his tears streaming down his face did not help achieve that goal. He was a silent crier, prior to how he was when he was little, when his sobs were shoved out of his body, cries of pain echoing around the room.

His hands were in tight fists, and he stopped breathing for a couple moments, trying to calm his heart down. Although Haijime wouldn't be home for hours, he still could come home at any time, because there had been times where he was almost caught crying, saved by the fact that he was under the covers and therefore hiding his puffy eyes.

He felt the tears still falling out of his eyes, and the pain in his knee, but his eyes slowly shut, the exhaustion getting to him.

* * * 

"...Kawa?? Oi, asshole, wake up." An annoyed tone that slurred slightly woke him up.

Popping his head up, he sleepily rubbed his eyes and actually had to do a double check at the fact that there was Hajime, very drunk, but with a girl? She was quite a catch, her brown eyes and her curly locks, streaming all the way down to her waist.

Tooru was up in an instant, waving quickly and shutting the door, leaving the two to their activities immediately, cringing when he heard feminine moans on the other side. Realizing, finally, that he was in his boxers only and didn't have a key -not like he'd go back inside anyways-, he groaned, sitting down outside the door, sliding down the wall dramatically.

His eyes were most likely still puffy, and looking down, he realized that he had been wearing his fucking Pickachu boxers. He could feel his knee cramping, very stiff from how he had fallen asleep, and he now wanted to shoot himself more than usual.

His horrid thoughts had seemed to have stopped for now, because he was still sleepy. He still felt quite drowsy, as he had been in a deep sleep, and hadn't slept for more than four hours in at least two weeks.

Knowing that since it was a Sunday tomorrow, he prayed that he could get back inside the dorm without anyone seeing him in this state. Not only could he barely see, his eyes probably had huge bags, and he knew that no one should ever see those boxers, ever.

Closing his eyes, and ignoring that now both his back and his knee were cramping, he closed his eyes, falling into a painful sleep.

* * *

Wearily waking up by the sun peeking though the window, he shuttered, surprised to find that his supposed bed was the floor, and the left side of his face felt like he had slept on bricks, which actually might have been nicer than the concrete.

Finally coming to life after a few minutes, Tooru frantically hopped up, leaning on his good leg, banging on the door, knowing that no one would get up at the crack of dawn to check who was making that noise. He at least hoped they wouldn't, he really didn't need anyone seeing him with his clothing choice at the moment.

"Iwa-chan!!!" He whined, "Let me in~~!"

The door slammed open, Hajime looking like the Grim Reaper's son, and his glare stopped short as he took in Tooru's clothing, with a slight blush until he saw the boxers.

"What. The actual fuck." Was all he said.

"You made me sleep outside last night!!" Tooru pouted, jutting out his lower lip, looking like a kicked puppy.

"I don't even remember, just come in." Hajime groaned.

Tooru pouted, and right as he stepped forward, he felt his legs give out, tumbling into his friend's embrace, and normally he would blush, but right now he was leaning into it, his bad knee throbbing.

Haijime tensed up, but eventually awkwardly grabbed Tooru's ass, hauling his body up onto his shoulder, but not really, moving to the couch, still groping his friends ass, and finally gently setting him down, surprised to see a very rare flush on Tooru's face.

Hajime reached out, touching his best friend's knee slightly, looking up to see his friends eyes twitch, seemingly fine to anyone else, but an easy sign to Hajime that his knee was bothering him again.

"Is this because you slept outside?" His voice stern, ignoring his head, which was only somewhat aching -Hajime had a glass of water with each shot of alcohol-, because Tooru's eyes were puffed from crying, was he in that much pain?

Tooru blinked, surprised at the amount of concern in his friends voice, but a slow mantra started to get louder in his voice. Even though he tried to ignore it, the word kept repeating, and he ducked his head to the side, trying to stop Hajime from reading him.

Hands jerked his face right back, Haijime's face inches from his, staring into his eyes, analyzing something.

"You've been crying." He stated matter of factly.

Tooru wanted to avert his eyes, but he couldn't, he kept staring into the other's eyes, the way his eyebrows were creased, a sign that he was genuinely worried.

"I..." Oikawa started, but he just couldn't.

He couldn't lie, not to those eyes.

Tears sprang to his eyes, and he pulled the other forwards, wrapping his arms around him quickly, burying his face into Hajime's neck, sobbing quietly, which caused a startling revelation to Hajime.

Just when was the last time he heard Oikawa cry? 

Other thoughts drifted into his mind to, for instance, why was the other so quiet when he sobbed? Had his knee been hurting to the point of tears?

Could he even READ his best friend anymore?

Calmly, he slowly wrapped his arms around the other, trying ignore the fact that his best friend was barely clothed, and also the fact that he very much needed a glass of water. He felt the other's body lean into him even more, causing him to try even harder -fuck puns- to not get a boner, considering he was on the other's thighs, sitting weirdly.

"Hajime..." Tooru mumbled, whispering into his neck.

Hajime made a promise to himself in that moment where he heard his name, as to where he wrapped his arms around the other, tears welling up into his eyes, hands curling, teeth clenching, that he would do something.

He would fucking never let the other cry again.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally shitted the ending omg
> 
> IDEK what happened here


End file.
